


You're The Best Kind of Someone I Know

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, brief descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: Sumia was starting to gently push her ally off her chest while searching for her pegasus, when she caught a familiar whiff of strawberry. As she became more cognizant of her surroundings she recognized brazen red hair now matted with blood.





	You're The Best Kind of Someone I Know

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always loved this pairing and I finally got around to finishing something for them. I've been having a bit of a rough time lately so the angst probably come from my own problems haha mainly bottling up emotions. Anyway, issues aside, enjoy! Comments and kudos appreciated!

The battlefield was soaked with the blood of many heroes, on which side no one could be sure. Sumia wheeled her pegasus around in a panic, eyes scanning through the chaos of the scene for Chrom. As she was flying in her series of desperate circles she had to swerve sharply to the right in order to avoid a flying Risen, a determined Panne racing on Taguel paws in the same direction. Robin was successfully managing widespread thunder attacks while simultaneously wielding a falchion, Frederick's destrier pounding at her heels while his axe lashed out furiously. Sumia also took note of the fact that Maribelle and Lissa were nowhere to be seen, meaning that they were mostly likely at their own healers tent and in no shape to assist anyone directly on the field.

This fact made her dig deeper in her stirrups and usher her pegasus further and harder. Sumia sighed with relief as she finally caught a glimpse of Chrom, fighting back to back with their daughter, Lucina, at his side. The sight made her heart swell, but only for Lucina, which was a new feeling that had been popping up recently, a feeling that she didn't understand. “Chrom,” she shouted hoarsely. Her husband turned to look at her, love flooding his gaze, love that was quickly replaced by horror.

He gave her no verbal warning, instead grabbing the body of a nearby hero and shoving them in front of her. The force of the impact was so strong that she was knocked off her pegasus, falling to the ground with a harsh thud. Sumia quickly shook herself aware, the first thing her eyes darting to being the Risen laying beside her. Sumia was starting to gently push her ally off her chest while searching for her pegasus, when she caught a familiar whiff of strawberry.

As she became more cognizant of her surroundings she recognized brazen red hair now matted with blood. Her heart froze in her chest as she quickly slid herself out from underneath her friend. Sumia’s heart stopped at the Risen lance jutting out from her chest, at the dark, unforgiving blood pooling around her. “Cordelia,” she whispered mournfully, scrambling as fast as she could to the other pegasus knightess’ side.

Cordelia's breath was coming in short gasps, her eyes unwillingly shedding fresh tears. Sumia felt her heart fill up with rage and sorrow. She stroked back sweaty hair from Cordelia's forehead, shushing her gently as she turned her wrath onto Chrom. She gritted her teeth in anger as she shouted at him, no longer caring about any attention she might draw to herself. “How dare you? How ~~~~ _dare_ you _?”_ Sumia noticed Lucina looking at them both with wide eyes, even her future self shocked to see her apparently paradise couple parents fighting this way. Sumia was aware she would have to explain later exactly why she might be feeling the way she was.

Chrom let his falchion drop to his side in apparent stress and confusion. “I...I was protecting you.” Sumia fought the urge to leap to her feet and hit Chrom with all her might, instead choosing to remain by Cordelia's side. “And you couldn't do that yourself? Cordelia could die! _You_ should have warned me, _you_ should have stopped that spear. Instead, you sacrificed one of our own without her permission, to do your job.” Chrom looked insulted, his eyes narrowing in fury. “It wasn't my plan, Sumia. Cordelia's lance had broken long ago, and under normal circumstances I would demand she be removed from the party until we could find the resources to produce a new one, which most likely wouldn't be for months considering our lack thereof.

“But _she_ came to _me_ with a request, to protect you no matter what, to offer herself up as a shield of protection for you.” He scoffed as if he imagined that the mere concept of someone sacrificing themselves for her was too incredulous to believe. “She's a fool if there ever was one. No warrior in their right mind would choose to do that in a logical sense. Unless they were fighting for someone's heart, of course.”

Sumia had chosen to ignore his scathing words at this point, instead turning her attention to Cordelia. She smiled at her as she cupped her cheeks with both hands, stroking their apples in a gentle manner. “Oh, Cordelia.” Sumia let loose a wet chuckle, unable to keep her emotions from overtaking her at this point. “You sweet, sweet idiot. Why would you do such a thing, sacrifice yourself, for someone like me?” Cordelia opened her mouth as if to speak, but all that came out was a gasp, blood gurgling in her throat, the red liquid trickling out the side of her mouth. Sumia leaned closer to her. “Hey, hey, just relax. Don't try to talk.”

Chrom approached her from behind and moved to pick Cordelia up and Sumia furiously smacked his hands away. “Don't touch her,” she growled, her voice unexpectedly low and dangerous. Chrom backed away, frustration overtaking his features. “She'll get hurt,” Sumia whispered, still holding Cordelia's face in her hands. Lucina had been staring at the scene in shock until she blinked into a sense of awareness. “I'll get Lissa,” she mumbled as she raced to the healers tent. Cordelia's breath was coming in short gasps, her chest rattling with pain. Sumia gently removed her breastplate, working around the spear, hoping that would free her airways that she knew were filling up with blood. Cordelia opened her mouth again, and this time Sumia couldn't stand to stop her.

“Be...because….because…” At that moment Lissa arrived with Kellam and Stahl supporting a stretcher between them. Lissa glanced down at them and Sumia could see the sorrow and fear in the healers eyes, as if she weren't quite sure if this was something she could handle. Stahl and Kellam picked her up gingerly, Sumia wincing at her groans of pain. Cordelia's hand hung limply off the side of the stretcher and she stretched her finger out towards Sumia. She raced to her side, grasping her pale fingers desperately.

Cordelia's eyes shone with an emotion Sumia didn't understand, and she barely heard her whisper the words that would pierce her heart forever.

“You're...You’re the best kind of someone I know.”

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sumia was sitting with her back against the healers tent, her hands trembling and her eyes stinging from tears and lack of sleep. She had stayed up all night listening to Cordelia scream in pain as Lissa and Maribelle struggled to remove the spear as cleanly as they could in order to heal the wound. After what could only have been hours, Lissa emerged from the tent, her expression haggard and her hands covered in Cordelia's blood. Sumia winced at the sight.

Lissa sighed as she approached her. “Well, it wasn't easy. But we managed to remove the spear and heal her as best we could. She should recover in full, but it might be awhile, perhaps even a fortnight, before she can walk again.” Sumia held her head in her hands, regret pulsing through her like a wave. Lissa stared at her curiously. “What's wrong, Sumia?” Sumia sighed miserably. “This is all my fault Lissa. Chrom forced her to do this for _me_. Why would she ever even consider doing what she did, let alone be driven enough to save someone like myself?”

Lissa sighed, almost as if she were mourning something, although she wasn't sure what it could be. “I never thought I could ever be disappointed in my brother. He's always been my hero, and truthfully, he still is. I understand that every hero has flaws, even Emmeryn did before…well, you know. But...but this has to be one of the worst things he's ever done. It may have been her idea but Chrom let his love for you blind him, and someone innocent got hurt in the process. That's on him. Not you.”

Sumia shook her head, as if she had something else on her mind. “But _why_ did she do it? I don't understand why she would ever ask Chrom to let her do something like that for me. I understand his motives, but I don't understand hers. We've always been friends, but none of this makes any sense.” Sumia had never been more confused in her entire life and never would she understand the truth. At least that's what she thought.

Lissa tipped her head back and laughed softly. Sumia blinked at her in surprise, unsure of this reaction. “You're as blind as Frederick was before he married Robin.” Sumia felt her face heat up uncomfortably. “What does that have to do with anything,” she muttered, a slight defensive tone creeping into her voice. “She loves you, Sumia, with all her heart. She talks to me sometimes, you know. Cordelia's been heartbroken ever since Chrom proposed. She wanted to wed you, she wanted a family with you. She still does, I'd imagine.

“But she knows she'll never get that, so she does everything she can to mend her heart by sacrificing everything she can for you.” Sumia felt a single tear roll down her cheek, her heart screaming in pain. She never knew. Gods, how could she have been so blind? Lissa stood up and rubbed her shoulder gently. “Do what you please with what I just told you. Just make sure that whatever you do won't ruin her more than she already is.”

Sumia nodded and strode towards the healers tent, praying that she would find the right words at the right time.

Xxxxxxxx

Sumia pushed back the curtain quietly, scanning the room for Cordelia's bed. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight that lay before her. Cordelia's face was pale and sickly, unlike the fearsome warrior Sumia knew her to be. A thick wrapping of bandages was strapped across her middle, staunching any bleeding and preventing infection. She winced at the number of empty vulnary bottles at the bedside table, as if the magic of two healers had barely been enough.

Sumia pulled a nearby stool closer to the bed and took Cordelia's hand in her own, stroking her knuckles softly. “Oh you beautiful, beautiful fool,” she chuckled wetly. “How I wish I could have changed the course of events of that battle.” Sumia felt fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Her voice cracked as she muttered, “I never would have believed that someone as courageous and honorable as you would come to my aid with the largest sacrifice they could ever offer.” She sniffed and wiped her tears away, just as she felt a small pressure in her hand. Sumia jumped in fright as Cordelia's wide, oak colored eyes fluttered open.

Cordelia chuckled wrly at the sight of her. “I'm assuming that Lissa told you everything there was to know about me.” Sumia flushed as she nodded in agreement. Cordelia shook her head fondly. “Of course she would. She's been on my ass about doing something with my feelings for quite some time now. But nothing felt right, especially after Chrom’s proposal and Lucina's birth.” Sumia sighed, her heart throbbing with grief at her closest friends troubled voice.

Cordelia shook her head as if she were the foolish one. “I should never have pretended to myself that nothing that happened hurt me; the wedding, the baby shower, all of it. Instead, I let it fester as if it were a bad wound, denying myself until the very end. The pain rotted my insides and blackened my heart, as if it were a victims of some scorching, terrible fire, with wounds that cause nothing but disfigurement and strife.” Cordelia shifted up further against her pillow, gasping as the sudden movement disturbed her bandages. Sumia squeezed her hand tightly to help her through the agony.

“I never should have pretended that nothing about your separation from me wounded me, and perhaps that is what drove me to sacrifice my life for you at any given time, should you need me to.” Her umber eyes were welling up with tears and Sumia quickly swept them away. “And I apologize for being a burden to you now.” Sumia shook her head fiercely, angry that Cordelia could even imagine herself to be such a thing. “You will never be a burden. Never to me. And this, this situation, is not your fault. I'll need to speak with Chrom whenever the opportunity arises.” She felt her eyes narrow and her voice chill over with frost. “There are matters we need to discuss.”

Cordelia blinked as if she were confused, and Sumia could suppress her laugh at the adorableness of the situation. How could she have not seen her love for this woman years ago? A pang of regret struck her as she realized all of the time she had lost with her. But Sumia now vowed that no longer would she waste her time with someone who could have the personality of a rock on a good day.

She stroked Cordelia's hair and smiled at her sweetly, relishing the fact that she was able to elicit a blush when she was the one to get flustered. “ _You_ are the best kind of someone I know.” She pulled Cordelia in for a long, luxurious kiss, both women melting under each other's touch.

When they pulled back for air, Cordelia's gaze was shining with a wealth of love and affection for her. “It seems we have a lot of catching up to do.” Sumia could only tip back her head and laugh.

 


End file.
